


Someone's Calling for You

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Demon AU, Explicit Language, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "There stood a man with tan skin with dark, curly hair, and a beard to match. Aleks looked him up and down and swallowed. It wasn’t until he met the other man’s eyes that he froze and a chill ran down his spine. The other man’s eyes were completely black. Aleks continued to stare then the man blinked and his eyes were normal, white sclera with warm, brown irises.“That better?” He said with a smirk. That immediately irked Aleks. He didn’t like a smug face."*On hiatus as of 8/10!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my demon au! This fic is loosely inspired by [this tumblr post](http://one-time-i-dreamt.tumblr.com/post/169558090761/i-was-drawing-a-bunch-of-pentagrams-in-my-notebook)! Also, I proofread this myself, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed! Nonetheless, please enjoy!

Aleks was bored, extremely bored. He just graduated high school and summer break is now starting. He was excited to raise hell for the summer, but as if by some higher plans, all of his friends were busy. They were spending the summer with their families, which was understandable, but now he was left to his own devices. Sure, he could spend time with his family, but he wanted to wreak havoc before he had to buckle down.

Aleks sighed sitting at his desk. He wanted to work on his music, but writing lyrics turned to doodling in the margins. Random shapes here and there, some stick figures as well, and a pentagram with odd symbols he saw graffitied on an abandoned building in town. He glanced at his bass, considering whether or not to play it. Aleks looked back to the notebook, deciding he needed to do actual work instead of just strumming random chords. He took a deep breath trying to bring is concentration back in, and went to writing.

He’d been writing lyrics, occasionally singing them aloud, but constantly changing them. Aleks sighed deeply leaning back in his chair, rubbing his face in frustration. He let his eyes and mind wander to take a break, and his eyes were drawn to the pentagram he drew earlier. It was a typical pentagram, but the symbols were weird, to put it bluntly. He grabbed his phones swiping through his photo gallery, looking for the picture he took of the pentagram that was on the building. He was about ten images in when he found it. He zoomed in on the pentagram, turned to a new page in his notebook, and started drawing. It was a typical star in a circle, but the symbols with it was nothing he had seen before. They almost looked like doodles, but very deliberate in how they were designed. Aleks was slow and methodical, thinking he needed to put all his concentration into making the symbol for whatever reason.

Aleks tossed the pencil on his desk and picked up the notebook to really look at the finished piece. He studied it intensely, thinking maybe it’ll make sense eventually. He continued to stare at it then rolled his eyes, dropping the notebook.

“It’s a fucking pentagram, there’s nothing special about it.” Aleks moved to grab his bass completely dismissing the star.

“Oh, I’d beg to differ.”

Aleks’ legs stopped working as he tried to get up. He froze on the ground hoping he was hearing things. Lo and behold he heard a chuckle behind him. He scrambled to his feet quickly turning to see the intruder in his house.

There stood a man with tan skin with dark, curly hair, and a beard to match. Aleks looked him up and down and swallowed. It wasn’t until he met the other man’s eyes that he froze and a chill ran down his spine. The other man’s eyes were completely black. Aleks continued to stare before the man blinked and his eyes were normal, white sclera with warm, brown irises.

“That better?” He said with a smirk. That immediately irked Aleks. He didn’t like a smug face.  
“You summon a demon, and dare to have the audacity to be annoyed with what you get?” He sneered.

Aleks was confused, extremely confused. Demon? Like angels and demons type shit? He didn’t believe in that. All this was is a stranger in his home acting like he was entitled to everything beneath his feet.

“Alright, you have five seconds to leave or I’m calling the cops,” Aleks deadpanned. The man chuckled again. Aleks would have found the sound appealing if it weren’t attached to a smug asshole trespassing in his house.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, or what your on, but I’m calling the cops,” Aleks reached for his phone on the desk, but at an inhuman speed the man was next to him, bodies touching slightly, with his hand in a tight grip on Aleks’ wrist.

The reality of the situation suddenly hit Aleks, and started to feel genuine fear. Sure, he could hold his own, and he did consider himself tough, but all the inhuman aspects were not settling well. Black eyes? That insane speed? Something was not right with this man, if he could even call him a man, and Aleks was worried. Aleks flinched as he leaned closer to his ear and spoke in a low voice.

“Listen, punk. You don’t summon a demon then brush them off. That’s a dangerous move that many don’t live to tell about.”

“I don’t believe in demons,” Aleks blurted out, “Or angels, or any of that shit! I was working on my music when you showed up!”

“What’s your name?” Aleks glanced at him, in slight disbelief.

“I asked you what your name is. Do not make me repeat myself.” The hand around Aleks’ wrist tightened.

“It’s Aleks,” He said with the breath he exhaled.

The other let go of his wrist and looked at the desk. He reached for the notebook and studied the pentagram on it. He looked up in thought. He snatech Aleks phone out of his hand and started going through it. Aleks just watched, still worried, but curious as well. He stopped swiping through the phone and held it to Aleks face then pointed to the notebook as well.

“This is what summoned me.” Aleks just stared. It was the pentagram. Aleks glanced at the man, back to the phone, and finally back to the man in disbelief.

“What’s your name?” Aleks asked, tried to demand really, but he was still a little shook up.

“Well, I have a few names,” Aleks rolled his eyes, “but you can call me, James.”

Why was Aleks even still talking to this weirdo? He needed to call the cops. Aleks glanced at the phone for a split second. James grinned, held the phone back up, and crushed it with his hand. Aleks stared wide eyed.

“What the fuck, dude?!” Aleks yelled in anger and disbelief. Phones aren’t cheap, but the bastard just crushed an iPhone with his bare hand. Sure, if someone was really strong they could crush a phone like that, but that wasn’t common at all.

“Dude, calm down.” James grinned handing Aleks his phone back, it being completely fine, and not crushed as it had been seconds ago. Aleks looked at James then back to the phone, and hesitantly took it. Aleks kept a tight grip on it but kept it at his side.

“Nice trick,” he said hesitantly.

“Not a trick. It was an illusion. I only made you think I crushed it.” There was that fucking smirk again. And that was basically the definition of a trick. Aleks was irate now.

“Bullshit, you’re on crack or some shit.”

James rushed him, pushing him back against the nearest wall pinning him there by Aleks’ shoulders. James’ eyes went back to the endless black from before. James held a hand up, and suddenly his nails darkened and grew an inch or two into claws. James smiled as well, showing his teeth and how his incisors were slightly longer and slightly sharper. It was all subtle, but profound in their own ways nonetheless. Aleks felt something nudge his knee and looked down. It was a tail with a triangular tip.

‘I’m dreaming, I have to be.’ Aleks was hoping to whatever higher power there may be that he was dreaming.

James took a step back and in a blink he looked normal. Aleks continued to stare. It seemed like that was all he was doing.

“Let’s take a walk.”

xxx

They had walked around the neighborhood, James briefly explain how demons were indeed, real. Aleks saw him with a fucking tail and now they were taking a walk like nothing happened. He didn’t know what to believe, but whatever this was, or what James is, there was some truth to it.

“Where does that leave us?” Aleks asked, side eyeing James as they continued to walk.   
“Well, we could make a deal. However, what you want needs to be within reason of what a demon can do.”

“And what would you want out of this?” Curiosity killed the cat, is how the saying goes.

“Depending on what you want, it could be a few years of your lifespan, part of your soul, or your soul entirely.”

Aleks had to be insane for even entertaining this.

“What would it cost for you to spend the summer with me, so I could have one more summer to screw around?” Aleks was definitely insane.

“Five years of your lifespan.”

“And when will I die?” James chuckled.

“Now, where’s the fun in that?” Aleks rolled his eyes for about the fifth time in just their walk.

Aleks considered it, though.

“No funny stuff, loopholes or anything like that?” James shook his head.

“Lucky for you, I’m a demon that’s honest and keeps his word.” Another eye roll. “And I’m required to write a contract, so you can read it. And I’ll dumb it down for you.”

“Fuck off, bitch.” Did Aleks really want to spend a summer with a supposed demon and lose five years of his life?

“Listen,” James could see the hesitance all over him, “How about I give you until midnight to think it over. I’ll come back with a contract, and you can make a decision then.”

Aleks thought for a moment then nodded, “Ok, that’ll work.”

“Good.”

They continued to walk until Aleks figured he should tell him his terms about the whole ‘deal’ so James could write this supposed contract.

“Like I said, I don’t want any funny shit, or loopholes you can jump through, and also-” Aleks turned to look at James, but he was gone. He turned around in a full circle, completely surveying his surroundings trying to find James.

“Fucking asshole,” Aleks muttered under his breath turning in the direction of his house, ready to make the walk home and think.

xxx

Aleks decided that if James’ showed up he’d do it. That would be his sign that all of this was real he decided. He spent the entire evening thinking though. His parents had been gone for the night for a company part or something (Aleks just does not listen). He made himself something that could barely be called dinner, ate, and returned to his room. He worked on his music more, but kept getting distracted.

Aleks went to video games, easily being able to shut his mind off, go on autopilot, just play the game and enjoy it. He didn’t even pay attention to how long he played. It wasn’t until the smell of smoke reached his nose. It smelled like burnt wood, but like it had been burnt with something other than just fire.

“Have you decided?” Aleks flinched, but quickly calmed himself, and took his time turning off his gaming system. He stood from in front of his tv, and turned to see James. He was in what Aleks would later nickname James’ ‘demon look.’

Aleks looked at him for a moment then to the paper James was holding out to him. Aleks took it to his desk to read. He had to read over it at least three times. He really didn’t want to sign his entire life away if this actually worked and was real.

“Ok,” Aleks said arranging the papers back into order, “Where do I sign?”

James smirked.

And so, Aleks made a deal with a demon, or however the hell the saying went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I'm hoping to post one to two chapters a week, so here's hoping I stick to that! Again, everything is proofread by me, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Aleks was still in disbelief. James and him had went for another walk the following day, but to a park close to Aleks’ house. Aleks felt like he asked a million and one questions. James had answered them all, even if he said he had to be vague about certain topics, since it was knowledge only demons could know. Or so James had told him.

This is what Aleks had gathered; James was a demon that made deals with humans who used a summoning sigil, and summoning sigils were symbols that called for demons, but there were specific ones that called certain demons. The one Aleks drew was specific to a higher tier, or class, of demons. James said hell, the demons specifically, worked somewhat like a hierarchy. Aleks had equated to how a pack of wolves work; they could do whatever they wanted, but found it in their better interest to not piss off the stronger ones. James still said it wasn’t quite like that, but Aleks said ok and still thought of it like a pack mentality.

Not every demon would come to a sigil either. Some found humans to be a waste of time, and kept their business and ventures in hell. However, many try to make deals with humans, but not all are successful. A human’s soul and lifespan is what made demons stronger, and many craved that strength. James said a human could exploit a demon just as easily as a demon could do to a human. Aleks had a hard time believing that, but James started to tell him a story of a young demon who came to a human who drew a sigil. The demon was smart, but the human was clever and cunning.

“Wait,” Aleks said and stopped walking, “Aren’t demons supposed to be, like really smart and shit?”

“Demons live a lot longer than humans, so most have knowledge and wisdom from a few hundred years of life. And some demons just aren’t smart at all. Dumbass isn’t exclusive to humans.” Aleks snorted holding back laughter. James chuckled, walking to a nearby bench to continue his story.

The demon and human made a deal, but when it came to the contract, the human had the demon make changes. The human had lied, saying he need to change things to be in the demon’s favor. The demon, not having the experience and not knowing better, believed the human and made the changes. In the end, the human had almost full control over the demon, and the demon could do nothing, but serve the human unconditionally due to the contract.

“Contracts aren’t completely safe for the demons if a human can talk their way through it. A lot of older demons advise the younger ones not to mess with humans for that reason.” James eyes drifted to the ground as he finished.

“But, I know I’m smarter than humans, you especially. I have the age and experience for it.”

“If you’re just gonna insult me all summer, I don’t know if I want you here.”

And he wasn’t sure. Aleks was having serious doubt. He jumped the gun getting into this. Honestly, losing five years of his life wasn’t what bothered him, it was the fact that demons were real and James could be lying to him about everything. And he really didn’t want to die this young just because he wanted to have one more summer to screw around.

“You’re having second thoughts.” It was a statement. James wasn’t asking, because he already knew.

Aleks looked away to watch a family playing fetch with their dog.

“Listen, I put a section in the contract, all my contracts actually, allowing for you to get rid of me, but the contract will stay in affect, regardless if I spend the summer with you or not. You can still call for me at any time, but either way I still get five years of your life.” James started watching the same family as well.

Aleks felt like an idiot.

“Please just leave. I’ll call you back if I change my mind, but just leave.” Aleks clenched his jaw in anger, and continued to watch the family. He looked to James when he didn’t respond for a full ten seconds.

James wasn’t beside him anymore. The only evidence that he had been was that distinct burnt smell that finally met his nose.

“Asshole.” Aleks grumbled as he got up and headed home.

xxx

Aleks spent the better part of a week doing absolutely nothing. He tried his best to fill his time working on his music and playing video games. He even went as far as to go on a couple walks to try to get rid of all the excess energy he had. Aleks had even went to the mall to browse. He was hoping to find something to buy, but nothing caught his interest.

On his way home from the mall he passed a block on a side street that had an abandoned, two story building there. He immediately knew this was a perfect opportunity to plan something. He quickly made it home, and went straight to his room. He had, what he jokingly coined to himself, his mischief box hidden in the back corner of his closet. He had just about anything you could think of. Duct tape, a few different work tools, spray paint, and more. The paint was exactly what he was looking for. Not many cops patrolled around that street since there was little to no crime activity. The building was decently popular for graffiti since everyone kept it inside to keep it from becoming an eyesore.

Aleks got one of his drawstring bags and filled it with the cans. He had one of almost every basic color. He didn’t consider himself that good at graffiti, but he still enjoyed it since he was defacing property nonetheless. He waited until an hour after the sunset and headed to the building.

He turned his headlights off when right before he turned on the street, and found an area on the side of the street to park. He was one block away from the building and across the street as well. His car was the only one on the street, but he figured he was fine since cops never patrolled this street.

He wore black jeans, a black shirt, and a light, black jacket. He went to one of the sides of the building, finding a window that was always left unlocked. It was well known to people who frequented the building to use the window, since it was the easiest way to get in.

Aleks made his way to the second floor, looking for something easy to paint on the walls with his phone. He thought about looking up random symbols, but the last time he messed around with something he didn’t know anything about it bit him in the ass. He settled on an easy crown design with rays coming from behind it. He arranged the cans on the ground and got to work.

Aleks always found this relaxing, along with his music. He liked creative outlets, especially graffiti since other could look at it, but he didn’t have to put his name to it. He could stay anonymous and he liked that.

Aleks was in deep concentration until he heard the faint sound of a car door close. He set the can down and carefully walked to the window. He stayed to the side of it, and peered out of it to see who else was here. 

It was a cop car. Panic fully set in his gut. He quickly went back to the wall, and hastily gathered his things. Maybe having his car parked on the street wasn’t the best idea. Still, cops never fucking patrolled this street. Aleks hid under an office desk at the other end of the floor planning to wait for the cops to leave. He just needed to be quite and have patience. Neither of which he did normally, but he gladly would now.

He waited a few minutes. They were still there, since he hasn’t heard the car pull away. Aleks waited a few more then heard a door open and shut. It echoed through the empty building. Panic, and now fear, punched Aleks in the gut. He couldn’t get in trouble, especially since he had gotten into a decent college with a decent scholarship.

He had to find a way out. He went to another window, looking to see if there was anything by it on the outside of the building to help him scale down it. But his ever dwindling luck kept dwindling. He was stuck. He couldn’t get out. He was going to lose his opportunities, because he felt like he had to do stupid shit. His emotions started to overwhelm him when he remembered.

James.

He could call for James and he could get him out of this, he probably had some weird demon powers, or some shit to help. Aleks didn’t know how to call him. Would he even be listening since Aleks basically told him to fuck off? He had to try, he needed to. He couldn’t-

“Would you calm down? I could hear you panicking back in hell.” Aleks turned his head. Familiar brown eyes, and a familiar smirk meet his vision. It was James, he was here.

Aleks heard feet ascending the stair, and remembered his situation.

“Get me out of this goddamn building!” Aleks hissed through gritted teeth.

“Alright.” That son of a bitch. Here Aleks was freaking out and the bastard was still smirking.

James gripped his shoulder, there was a lurch in his stomach, and his was sitting in his car. Aleks blinked, and looked to James who was in the passenger seat, a shitting eating grin on his face. In that second Aleks decided James was incapable of an actual smile.

Aleks quickly dug for his keys in his pocket. He fumbled trying to get it in the ignition, but succeeded after a couple tries. He was about to start the car when James placed one of his hands on Aleks’ arm.

“Calm down. Getting us out of a building is easy. A car on the other hand...” James could. He easily could, but he needed Aleks to calm down.

Aleks took a deep breath and started his car. He left his headlights off, put the car in drive, and slowly made his way down the road. Aleks made a few turns and was on one of the main roads in just a few minutes. He turned his headlights back on and made his way to his house.

Aleks glanced at James, he was illuminated rhythmically by the street lights. Jame’s elbow was propped on the door, his head leaning against his hand. James moved his eyes to meet Aleks’. Aleks kept his gaze until he needed to make a left turn moments later.

James was something else. The way he held himself, his personality, and the fact he was a demon for fuck’s sake. But there was something else, something he couldn’t place, but desperately wanted to.

Maybe Aleks didn’t jump the gun. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this will be a platonic novahd fic! Regardless, I hope you guys are enjoying it, and continue to enjoy it!
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc, are always appreciated! <3


End file.
